troubled teen
by custom-made22
Summary: wrote this when i was 13am now 18 but only just got the courage to put it up. write alot now and this is my worst but hey. it's set in the future withrogue and remy's daughter and how she reacts to a new brother. please review with suggestions. may be som


Roxie turned her music up louder.

"Rox, Cher, you're wakind up da baby." But Roxie couldn't hear her father. She sang

Its going down tonight in this town  
Cause they stare and growl  
They all stare and growl  
I take a scar everytime i cry  
Cause it aint my style no it aint my style  
Going down to the gravel head to the barrel  
Take this life and end this struggle  
Los Angeles come scam me please  
Emptiness never sleeps at Cliftons 6 am  
With your bag lady friend and your mind descending  
Stripped of the right to be a human in control  
Its warmer in hell so down we go

They say  
this is the city  
The city of angels  
All i see is dead wings (x2)

Its a ghost town rabid underworld  
Dionysian night vitriolic twilight  
A mirage comes up it never ends  
Once you get born youre never the same  
Left behind erased from time  
Aint no decency in being boxed up alive  
Look around aint no R.I.P. signs here  
We don't rest in peace  
We just disappear

So here we are Los Angeles  
No angels singing in your valley of unease  
I watch the sun roll down the pacific  
Over hookered sunset strip

They say  
this is the city  
the city of angels  
all I see is dead wings (x2)

There's a black moon tonight  
shining down on the western neon lights (x2)

They say this is  
this is the city  
The city of angels  
All i see is dead wings (x4)

She jumped on her bed and danced. Her long black hair fell into her face. Remy opened the door just as the song finished and spoke to his daughter

" Roxie, keep it down." The girl who was wearing a baggy ripped jeans that were held up by two studded belts but still hug off her hips too big for her, and a fitted sex pistols t-shirt and whose hair fell in to her piercing brown eyes stared at her Father. She got down from her bed she had and large frown on.

"That's all you care about now isn't it, you and mum. You don't ever care about me anymore! You don't care if I don't do anything I want! You only care about that stupid baby!" she pushed past him and ran down stairs. She tripped on the last step and fell but she got up like nothing happened and ran out the mansion. A few people looked out into the corridor and looked at the sad Remy.

Roxie looked down at the stone she was kicking along the sidewalk with her scuffed all stars, she needed new ones but she liked these ones and even if she did want new ones her parents would make up some excuse and buy the baby something new instead. Everyone told her she should love the baby and understand that her parents needed to pay more attention to it then her right now. But Roxie knew it wasn't just that, her father always wanted a boy and so did her mother, rogue, so her dad would teach her stuff and was going to pass down the family guild to her even though she was not a boy (they were only suppose to pass down to boys) cos everyone thought that rogue couldn't have anymore kids but then she did and it was a boy. One day Roxie was walking down the corridor and thought to herself that even though the baby had taken most things away he would not take the title of the guild leader but then she heard them talking that pierce (the baby) would be the best guild leader and that they can't wait till his 16th birthday when he would get the title. It was only 3 days till her 16th birthday and if she were going to be titled the guild leader the celebrations would have already started. Suddenly Jason teleported right in front of her. Jason was her cousin, son of kitty Pryde and Kurt Wagner.

"Jason! I hate it when you do that!" she yelled at him. Jason was taller than Roxie but about 2 years older and occasionally he is the only one in the mansion that could get her to calm down. Roxie walked round him. " Let me guess mum and dad sent you." Jason didn't answer but said,

" Roxie, why are you being so selfish?" She span around

"Me? Selfish? I'm not the one who's fucking selfish! It's that brat, that baby that's stealing everything that's mine!"

"It's your brother Roxie, your brother!"

"That baby is not my brother! Ok!"She stated to walk again

" You should be happy. Rogue thought she couldn't have anymore kids everyone thought she couldn't and then she had pierce, he's a blessing…to everyone."

" Not to me he ant he's a curse!" She started to shout in French and she only did this when she was really angry, "IL prend tout du mien, tout, et la maman et le papa ne s'inquiètent pas. je les laisserai juste avec 'la bénédiction 'et je sortirai parce que je ne pense pas qu'ils réaliseront et besise que je les entrerai probablement juste manière de tout « she began to cry knelt down on the pavement. " Ce n'est pas prix! « Jason bent down to her and put an arm around his cousin. " couldn't they just be happy with me? What was wrong with me so they would want another kid so much?" After awhile Jason was called on his mobile.

No, I'll be back in a minuet mum. I haven't forgotten that I'm taking Lou Lou to her friend's house. Ok i'll see you soon. jason said good bye to Roxie. Roxie sat there. No one could understand her at all. The only person who could was james.

James is Roxie's boyfriend. They met at a party a party were neither of them belonged.James is 21. his hair is black and and curly messy and his eyes were a dark brown that Roxie constenly got lost in, and vicea versa. he is slim and has a pation for skating and of corse Roxie.but he was away untill the 23rd (a day after her birthday) on a skate competition. She sighed. There was nothing to do except go back home. And not only was her parents and the baby there but jenifer and Rachel, these were jean and scott's twins, they were abit older than her about 1 year. And they despised each other.

She took her time getting back to the institute and by that time it was dark and snowing. She shivered since she was wearing very little. She pushed the door open and walked in the kitchen. Scott came round the corner followed by their little girl jasmine.

"Hi Roxie." He said as he took a coke from the fridge "where have you been?" he smiled but he just got a cold glare.

" I'm going upstairs I'll see you later. Night jasmine." She walked out the room and up the stairs past Tim and jack who was chasing Charlie,

"Roxie! Help me!" she through her self around Roxie and hugged her. She looked down.

"I gotta go." She walked past them. She walked past her mum and walked into her room she was followed by rogue. Roxie turned on her muse album "What do you want mum?"

" Ah wanna talk."

"About what?" she said. Rogue sat on her bed.

" Ah know it's hard for ya Roxie, getting a new brotha and not getting as much attention as ya used ta-"

"Mum, I don't get hardly any fucking attention!" she said she turned to face her mum on the bed she was going to say more but her eyes suddenly fell on her pillow. "Where's gummie?" she ran over and looked franticly turning up her duvet and draws and under her bed. "Where the fuck is gummie? I put him right there!" rogue had an uncomfortable look on her face, Roxie looked at her mother.

"Well… you're almost 18. We didn't think that you wanted it."

"No…you didn't!" she ran out the room and in to her parents room were pierce slept she looked in his cot and with horror she saw gummie _her_ teddy the first one she got in the hands of him. He hand ripped the soft fragile material so it's stuffing was coming out and its nose was pulled off. Tears came to her eyes and she grabbed it from him making him cry which woke up her father. "How dare you! You come in and just take my stuff without asking me and give it to _him, him_!" she shouted, "why mum? Why mommy?" but she ran out and into her room where she locked her door collapsed and hugged her wrecked teddy bear covered in saliva she heard her father and mother at the door but she ignored it. She phoned James that night.

He completely destroyed it! She said

Hey well what do you say that I get you something from here

Well it's more then my parents are willing to do.thanx

I got your birthday present too and Christmas present

I got yours I hope you'll like it…I miss you so much James.

I miss you too Roxie, I can't stop thinking about you! I don't know why I'm staying away from you and that I'm here."

Cos you've wanted to do this ever since you were 7.

I love you Roxie.

I love you too. I better go to sleep

Ok. Night, sleep well.

You too. Bye.

Bye and they hung up.

The next day Roxie just shut herself in her room and never left it except for going to MacDonald's for lunch, which she climbed out the window to get.

The next day was Roxie's birthday she got up around 11 am. She was so excited and ran down stairs in her black checked p.js and my chemical romance t-shirt. She had a big smile on her face. Kitty and Kurt gave Roxie a gift so did Jason, Scott and jean infact everyone did except…

"Thank you so much professor!" she said with delight as she looked at the book of Romeo and Juliet.

She got dressed and walked past down the sitting room.

"We completely forgot! What am ah gonna do?"

"Rogue! God you like forgot her birthday!? Her _18__th_ birthday?" said kitty. Roxie turned the corner.

"Is it true? Did you forget my birthday?" rogue didn't move. "You did. Fine. Well that settles it." She grabbed her coat.

"Roxie, where're ya going?"

"Out." She slammed the door as she ran out.

Roxie cried. She had the keys to James's flat; he gave them to her so she could just go there if she needed to get away from her family. And she was going to get a way from her family. She looked up at the tall block of flats and walked into the building. She unlocked the door and walked in. she was crying and sat down on the sofa. She saw a blanket and rapped it round her. She breathed deeply and smelt the sweet smell of Jamesand there she slept.

At about 2 in the morning James came home. He was hot and sweaty because he had missed the bus and had to run home. He turned on the lights. There he saw a figure on the coach he knelt beside it and smiled.

"Hey…hey Roxie." He shook her a little bit. She stirred and woke.

"james?…james!" she hugged him and he hugged back.

" Hey, Roxie. What are you doing here?"

"I'd rather not talk about it now."

"Then what do you want now? How about your gifts." He got up and grabbed a bag and pulled out the first gift, it was a cute teddy bear. " I know it's not the same but it's cute. And I got you this as well." she unwrapped the present it was an electric guitar and it was covered in stickers and one main picture of them together. "See it's our favourite picture together." It was of them, they were laughing with their friends all pissing around. " Oh, James. I love it," she said. She put it on and played some music

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled, " you coming to bed she smiled

"Ok." She took his hand and went with him into his room.

She woke in the morning around 10 because of the phone, Jamesdidn't stir. Roxie got up and rubbed her eyes and grabbed the phone

"Hello?"

Roxie? Is this you? Roxie we just wanna talk ta ya. Roxie. But Roxie slammed the phone down.

" Who was that?" asked James coming into the room with his shirt off.

" Wong number." She said. He looked at her he did not believe her.

"Want some breakfast?" he smiled.

"Sure," they ate their breakfast and got dressed. "Hey, James do you have anywhere to go this Christmas?" she asked timidly as he put the two bowls on the draining board.

"No" he said

"Well umm do you wanna come to my house for Christmas?" he turned to her and hugged her.

" I'd love to!" he smiled again and hugged her.

That afternoon they went Christmas shopping they had already bought each other's so they could just help one another.

" So now I got everyone's presents." She said. James rose an eyebrow "what?" he smiled

" You haven't got pierce's gift." She sighed.

" You realize that if I get this kid a present I'm losing." He just smiled " well I'm not gonna let him win but Christmas is a time for giving so umm yeah umm… oh fuck what do you get a little baby?"

Roxie and James walked down to the institute the door was locked and Roxie didn't have her key so she rang the doorbell.

" You know I don't think this is a good idea anymore." She turned to go.

"No turning back now beautiful." He turned her around. The door opened it was Rachel.

" Well looks whose back." She said nastily.

"Well look who's to chicken to take any chances!" Roxie spat back. She pushed her aside.

"Mum! Roxie is being bitchy she hit me!" Roxie got angry she did want to hit her! They stood face to face. A tall red head ran in the room.

"Oh god grow up!" said Roxie under her breath, " you just need jean to fit your fights cos you're a fucking chicken!"

"ROXIE!" shouted jean "you haven't been back one second and you're hitting people"

" I didn't do anything jean!" she said then James spoke,

"Excuse me but we haven't met, I'm Roxie's boyfriend, james," he shook her hand

"Jean."

"Well jean I don't mean to be rude but Roxie didn't hit her." Rachel went bright red. Jean looked at her daughter and realized she was lying,

"Oh Roxie I'm sorry," Roxie shrugged; " as for you Rachel!" she held her by the wrist and dragged her into another room.

"ROXIE!!" there were two shouts of joy a man and a woman came up to the teenager and hugged her tightly.

" Mon deuir! You're home and safe!"

"Roxie, ah'm so sorry!" they stopped hugging her. She didn't have any emotion on her face.

" Mum, dad, this is James my boyfriend he's staying here for Christmas." They both smiled at him and he smiled back.

"C'mon James let's get your stuff upstairs."

Roxie had a shower and was coming out when he heard her dad and James talking.

" So you're 18"

"Yup"

"Mr. Le Bleu Roxie's just confused. She's gonna be o.k."

"But the way she treats us." She said sadly

" She's just feeling threaten, she had all this attention and suddenly it's all been snatched away so she desperate for it and she found out the only kind she can get is by being angry with you even if it's angry attention. But Mr. Le Bleu it's difficult for her and right now she needs as much support she can get."

"You really love Roxie?"

"Yes, I love Roxie with all my heart since the first time I set eyes on her I loved her and I'll do anything for her."

Roxie went into her room and got changed and met James in the hall. She flung herself round him and they both kissed.


End file.
